United By The History
by safarikasolomon
Summary: Sheba found herself in her least favorite place. The Library. All for the sake of an assignment. Somehow, in the end, it became her most favorite place. A certain encounter with a certain bluenette may or may not have anything to do with that. SoloShe. One-Shot.


**_Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic. I promised myself that the first fanfic I post would be about SoloShe, my ultimate favorite. So, here it is. Please excuse me if there are any grammatical mistakes. English is not my mother-tongue. Also, the characters might be OOC. Sorry about that. And… Today is my big sis birthday. I dedicate this one-shot to her. Enjoy!_**

 ** _United By The History_**

"Why the hell do they have this many books in the library?"

The 19 years old second year Arts student muttered in frustration. To say that Sheba had a heavy dislike for the library would be the understatement of the year. She and library just don't get along well. The first and the only time she had been here… Well, let's just say it was a disaster. A rather painful disaster. She swore to herself that she would never come back here if she could help it while holding an ice-pack to her injured head. But, here she is. Back at the library. It's all thanks to her Art teacher Kouen-sensei and his new assignment about ancient civilizations. In about a month's time, they all have to submit a painting that depicts the specialty of the civilization that they were randomly given by him. She, ever the lucky one, ended up with Mayan Civilization. She understood that he loved history and ancient things. But that doesn't mean he has to impose the same on his students. She wants to be an artist. Painting is her forte. Not reading some books and learning about some ancient civilizations and who did whatnot. But what could she do? She needed a good grade in this assignment. So, here she is, in a place she would rather die than be at.

The Library.

The library is a really big one with hundreds of thousands of books neatly stacked on the shelves. For a person who avoids library like a plague, it's like a maze. She didn't know where to start looking. With the help of the angry librarian (who apparently remembered her from her last visit and the disaster she created), she found the historical side of the library. Who knew that there were this many civilizations.

Aztecs Civilization.

Incas civilization.

Indus Valley Civilization.

The Greek Civilization.

The Persian Civilization.

Mesopotamian Civilization.

She has never ever heard of half of them. But no sign of what she is searching for, which leads us to the current predicament.

"If it doesn't, then I don't think it can be called a library", a masculine voice answered her. She quickly looked around to find its source and found a man with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes leaning against the shelf with a book in his hand, looking at her. He looked handsome in a blue T-shirt and jeans with a black jacket. He raised his eyebrow at her. It took her a minute to realize that she's been staring at him and turned beet red. She swiftly turned back to the shelves browsing for the books again. Only that her mind is not processing any of the books in front of her. Hearing his chuckle, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, only to find him already looking at her with mild amusement in his eyes. She again turned back and tried to search for the appropriate books for her assignment.

"What are you looking for?"

Without turning to look at him, she answered in a meek voice, "Mayan Civilization"

"Mayan, huh? Then you should check the right end of the second row", he told her as he walked away and sat at the nearby table.

Sheba muttered a thanks and went to look at the place he suggested. Just as he said, there were several books about Mayan Civilization. She grabbed as many as she could and sat in front of him. He didn't seem to notice her arrival. If he did, he 0didn't say or do anything to acknowledge her. So, she started to read the first book with the title "Breaking the Maya Code" by Michael D. Coe.

Well, she tried to. As previously mentioned, history is not her area of specialization. She couldn't understand many things in the first page itself. She groaned and rubbed her face in frustration. _This is gonna be a long ride._

"I'd first read the Bartolome De Las Casas's "A Short Account of the Destruction of the Indies" if I were you."

Sheba looked at the man in front of her, only to see him engrossed in his book.

 _"_ _I wonder who said that. It can't be him, can it? Nah! He seemed engrossed in his book. But who else could it be? No one else is here other than the two of us"_

Sheba looked around her to find the source of the voice but found none. She then heard a chuckle and looked at the man in front of her. He was watching her in amusement again. She stared at him in confusion.

He chuckled again and said, "I was the one who spoke earlier if you are wondering."

Sheba blinked in response. After a minute, her cheeks turned an unhealthy shade of red and she quickly hid her face behind the book.

His chuckles turned into stifled laughter. She blushed harder if it was possible. After he had managed to contain his laugh, he said, "Anyways as I was saying earlier, you should read the Bartolome De Las Casas's "A Short Account of the Destruction of the Indies" first, if you are interested in Mayan Civilization."

Sheba came out from her hiding place and slowly lowered the book. "Bar what?!"

He laughed at that and repeated, "Not what. It's who. Bartolome De Las Casas. He is a 16th-century Spanish historian. And the book he wrote is "A Short Account of the Destruction of the Indies." You should read it first before reading other books about Mayan Civilization."

"Oh!", she replied. "You know about the Mayan Civilization then?"

Just after the words left her mouth, she realized what a dumb question it is. Of course, he knows about Mayan Civilization. He even knows about the author, for God's sake. She wanted to bang her head on the table or the wall.

Before she could say anything about her stupid question, he said, "Ya. I do know a bit. The Maya civilization was a Mesoamerican civilization developed by the Maya peoples and noted for its hieroglyphic script—the only known fully developed writing system of the pre-Columbian Americas—as well as for its art, architecture, mathematics, calendar, and astronomical system. The Maya civilization developed in an area that encompasses southeastern Mexico, all of Guatemala and Belize, and the western portions of Honduras and El Salvador, I think. I don't remember the areas exactly. Anyway, the civilization lasted approximately 3000 years. It was established around 2000 B.C., and by 900 A.D., it mysteriously collapsed. No one really knows the reas…", he paused at her dumbfounded reaction, "..What?"

Sheba didn't respond for a minute and then slowly said, "You call that a bit?"

He simply laughed at that and soon she joined too.

"So, I take it that you know a lot about this. Are you perhaps a historian?" Sheba asked.

"Not a historian. I just have a little interest in that area", he replied.

"Ya. Obviously, a little", she said with a sigh, then asked curiously, "If not a historian, then what are you?"

"Well, I am a final year Archaeology student. Not exactly a historian", he answered, "What about you? You don't seem to be the type to be interested in history or books to be in general if your reaction when you came here were any indication"

Sheba blushed at that and said, "Well, you got that right. I am a second year Arts student. Books are not really my cup of tea. Never was."

"Mind if I ask, why are you reading about Maya Civilization then?"

"Not at all", she said with a smile, "I just got an assignment about this particular civilization. I must submit a painting about it next month. Till now, I'm not having any luck with that", she sighed.

"If you want, I can help you with that. I can suggest some books that might give you an insight about Mayan Civilization", he offered

Her face brightened at this. "Would you really? Thank God. You don't know how much this means to me. I am really in need of a good grade in this assignment. Thank you. Thank you so much."

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing really. Anyway, for the books, you should read "Maya: Divine Kings of the Rain Forest" by Nikolai Grube. It is pretty much an encyclopedia on the Mayan civilization. Then my personal favorite, "A Forest of Kings: The Untold Story of the Ancient Maya". But I don't think the library has that one. I have it in my collection at home. If you want, I can lend you that, provided no damage would come to the book. I will also add a couple of other books that you could read", he said while noting down the books he suggested in a piece of paper and handed it to her. "If you have any doubts or parts that you have trouble understanding, I would gladly help you."

Sheba took the paper and read its content. Then she looked at him with grateful eyes and said, "I.. Thank you. Really, thank you so much. You are really a big help. I don't know how I could repay you for your kindness."

"As I said, it's no big deal. Don't think too much about it", he said.

Sheba smiled and asked hesitatingly, "How… How can I contact you if I have any doubt?"

He wrote down something in another piece of paper and handed it to her. "This is my number. You can call or text me anytime."

"Thank you. Oh! I forgot. My name is Sheba. Nice to meet you", she said and extended her hand to him.

He smiled and shook it saying, "Solomon. Likewise."

 **Four weeks later:**

Sheba walked as fast as could on the pavement, clutching her handbag, a bright smile on her face. She smiled even brightly as the park came into her view. She started running as soon as she saw a blue haired man sitting on a bench reading a book peacefully.

As she neared him, she yelled, "Solomon" and leaped into his arms. He struggled to hold her and chuckled at her excitement.

"Calm down, Sheba. What got you so excited?", Solomon asked, now embracing her properly. She let go of him and took a couple deep breathes, her smile never leaving her face.

"Remember the assignment you helped me with?", she continued without waiting for his reply, "Well, they gave the results today and guess what? I got A+ Can you believe it? Kouen-sensei even told the class that my painting was the best. He never appreciated anyone's work. Not even once. But today he praised my painting. Can you believe it?", she said with uncontainable happiness.

Solomon smiled at her and said, "Of course, Sheba. I told you that your painting was beautiful, didn't I? You just didn't believe me."

"I thought you were saying that because I'm your girlfriend", she said with a pout.

Solomon chuckled and said, "Well, that too."

They both laughed at that. After that, Sheba looked at Solomon in the eye and said, "It's all thanks to you, though. Thanks a lot, Solomon. This assignment would have been a disaster if you hadn't helped me." Her gratefulness and love for the man in front of her is clear in her cerise eyes.

"Well, I am glad I helped. It got me a cute little pixie as a girlfriend", he said which got them both laughing again.

 _Somehow, in the end, the library became her new favorite place._

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**

 ** _-Saffy_**


End file.
